The Thermodynamics and Spectroscopy Core Facility will provide specific primary data on anesthetic properties, experimental information related to the thermotropic behavior of specific lipid systems and serve as a general resource for members of the program project. The core director, Dr. R. Biltonen, will be responsible for overseeing the operation of this facility. If any problems, such as scheduling difficulties, arise they will be brought to the attention of the executive committee. An experienced research associate, Mr. Kim Thompson, will be responsible for the daily operation and maintenance of the core facility, performing some experimental work (e.g. determination of anesthetic lipid partition coefficients) and training of graduate students and post-doctoral associates in the use of the available equipment. Existing instrumentation includes three differential scanning calorimeters and two SLM fluoremeters. Funding is requested for a high pressure cell adaptable for SLM fluoremeters, a Varian Gas Chromatograph, a laser light source for an existing SLM fluoremeter and instrumentation for construction of a phosphorescence anisotropy instrument.